every action deserves a reaction
by azoog
Summary: Sesshomaru has a daughter. But when her father doesn't show any kind of affection towards her will it affect the outcome of her true love.
1. Just let me explain

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but Katie is mine  
  
My life  
My name is Kasumi Mitsaki. My purpose of living I really don't know. Why was I created was I only made to kill? Is that my purpose of being alive. I just don't know my whole life is a blur. Heartbreaks come so fast it feel like I could just fall down and die. That's why I can never love anyone. Men are never there for you when you need them the most. They always end up leaving for certain reasons sometimes those reason is because of .Death.  
Ever since I was a little girl it seemed as if death followed anyone who got to close to me. Sometimes it seemed to me that there was something lurking in the shadows of the night. Always waiting for the right moment to come for me. To pull me down into the darkness with it. I have only one friend. He has been friends with me since I was one. He stayed with me no matter what even if it cost him life. And I thank him for that. I protect him now as if he was my own soul mate. I care for him and he cares for me. His name is Daisuke Motomiya or Davis. Even though my Father Sesshomaru basically hates him I don't care cause he hates all humans. He thinks there weak retards that should never had even been sent to our world. I use to think so to and sometimes I still do but now I have grown to tell the difference between the evil one and the good ones. To me the evil ones are the ones that try to kill me and the good ones are the ones that have to get down on their knees and be for mercy before I kill them. I guess I'm growing a bit soft. But I can't let it show for anytime I do the shadow will come for me. I never let my guard down. Even when I'm sleeping my ears are alert and ready to pick up any sound during the night.  
This is my life and I'll live it the way I can. With good times and bad times I will not lose hope and I will not give up for as my mother Ryoko has said " there is a time in every dog demon's life when they will have to do sacrifices". And even as much as I love ad respect my mother. I cannot do it anymore. 


	2. How they meet

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha but Katie's MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
The beginning  
  
Little Kasami 'Katie' Mitsaki was walking over to the lake. The warm summer breeze blew past her ruffling her pure white hair, which she inherited from her father Sesshomaru. She leaned over so she could see herself in the water. Even though she didn't look like one she was a full fledge demon. Her short, straight, white hair surrounded her face rather nicely. Her eyes which where supposed to be a gold color were green (thanks to her grandmother Washu). She had her father's delicate features. If anyone saw them together (even though those are really rare) they would think she was his double. The only difference was that she didn't have those same marks that her father did. Her mother Ryoko gave her her rosy lips and cheeks. As for her tail it was a cross over of the two shaped like her moms but a little longer but as white as her Dad. She was a complete mix.  
Right at this moment Katie was feeling extremely good. It was her birthday and she was turning one. 'It feels good having your birthday on the fourth of July' she thought. She was so deep in her thinking that she didn't notice the air bubbles coming up from under the water. Then all of a sudden someone flew out of the water and kissed her. Katie looked down to see who was there. The two of them stayed that way for a minute. Just starring at each other. Then........ SLAP! Katie had just smacked the guy right out of the water.  
"Who the fuck in gods name gave your mother fucking ass the right to kiss me!!!!!" she screamed.  
The boy looked like he was just as pissed off as me. "What made you think that me of all people would want to kiss a cock-sucking 1 year-old like you? " He screamed back.  
I looked over this boy. He had spiky, dark burgundy colored hair that stuck out from under his baseball hat. His hazel brown eyes glared angrily back at me. His face was a pale color compared to the red handprint on his cheek.  
Before I could get anything else another boy about 1 too came out to the clearing. This boy was blonde with happy bright blue eyes.  
"Yo Davis is something wrong.?" He asked  
"Naw Joey I'm fine just this hoe over here is claiming some stupid shit on me". Davis said.  
'Wait a sec are they ignoring me' I got pissed "Don't you ever let me finds you again you pervert." I screamed at them. Then I stormed off back into the woods. 


	3. Beat down on the lake

Katie stormed into her house and up the stairs of towards her room. "Ooooooooooh the nerve of him. How dare that that weak mortal to kiss me. And it was supposed to be a good day too". I growled under my breath. She slammed the door once she was in her room. '_Just he wait I find him again I'll make him sorry he ever crossed my path.'_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

What Katie hadn't was that her father was right there and his sensitive ears picked up every word that she said. "Now I wonder who this mortal is". Sesshomaru said. He rose to his feet his white hair he had cut a while back was held in a ponytail that reached his waist. He strode out of the house and held his nose up high. He sniffed at the air looking for the smell of the boy who had been on his only child. Picking up the scent he ran out at full speed back to where Katie had just came out from. He came to a clearing where the boys scent was strongest. Sniffing around for a sec he picked up the scent once more and ran off in that direction. He came to yet another clearing where he then saw the boy. The boy was sitting under a tree fuming about something. A blonde boy ran up to him "Yo Davis enjoyed your first kiss?" he yelled then the blonde boy dropped to the floor laughing. The other boy who had been fuming growled and jumped up "Look it was a fucking accident. I wasn't expecting anyone especially that fucking hoe to be there. And do you think I would have enjoyed something like this!" he screamed. He turned and turned his face to reveal a bright red handprint on his cheek.

Sesshomaru left eye twitched at that comment. He ran up to the boy and picked him up with ease. "Like calling my kid a hoe?" he asked. The boy was stunned

"Were the hell did you come from?" he asked

"You never answered my question." Sesshomaru said coldly. As he shook him

"I didn't even know the slut was there. She just popped out of no where". He yelled once more.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'_I don't even know where this guy came from, yet he's threatening me'_ I squealed as the guy lifted me higher. His shirtsleeve fell back a bit revealing his arm. His muscles weren't as big as those pro wrestlers but I could defiantly tell they were real. The white haired guy lifted me even higher again.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm sorry. I'm Sorry. I didn't me to call your kid a hoe or a slut or even kiss her for that matter" I yelled. 

The guy dropped me on the ground and back away a bit. " Don't you ever let me catch you around my kid again. Got that?" he asked. I nodded and whimpered a bit. My shirt collar had been ripped a bit as if something sharp had went through it. I looked up at the guy as he moved away. I then noticed his fingernails. They were as sharp as claws. I didn't move until he was out of sight. '_this will be the last time I ever get involved with any kind of girl'._ I thought.


	4. Dreaming alone

Katie was feeling a lot better when she finished biting her pillow into tiny little pieces. Pretending it was Davis, she gave her pillow a final punch. She then got up and went downstairs to see what her Grandmother Washu was doing.  
She went into the room and saw Washu giving her mother Ryoko her weekly check up. Katie said hi to every one and watched as Washu set to experimenting on her mom.  
I was very giddy as I watch my mother kick and scream about Washu letting her go and how she was going to kick Washu's ass if she didn't. I loved and valued my mother a lot to think I am the daughter of Space pirate Ryoko. My mind started to wonder about all the things my mother has done to the mortals everywhere.  
I then started to think about my Father. I too shared the same hatred of mortals everywhere. I hated the fact that they could actually roam this earth without fear of being attacked by some of the most powerful youkai. My body trembled with rage until I herd footsteps coming down the stairs. I used my sensitive nose and picked up who was coming down. It was my dad. He came into the room and watched as Washu released my mother from what she called a prison.  
"Hey Sesshomaru". Washu called out. He only nodded. Now it was my turn. "Hi daddy. Got anything to say to me". I asked. I then gave him the puppy dog pout until he gave in.  
"Happy birthday Katie" he said in his same flat tone. But it didn't matter to me since I was used to it by now. My mother slid over to me and sat besides me on the chair. I grabbed the toes of my shoes and rocked back and forth in my I'm your baby way. Ryoko leaned forward and handed me a small gift-wrapped box. I tore the paper off and looked inside the box. Inside was a beautiful Silver pocketknife. I held the knife in my hands and then .then .then .I woke up.  
  
'Yeah right like I can actually go back to that time' I thought and turned over on my side. 'that was nine years ago Katie.' I told myself 'everything has changed now.' 


	5. Thinking back

I woke up in the middle of the night. Turning over on my side I could feel the hot tears running down my face. 'No'. I willed myself. 'I am going to be strong. I will not be the weak little girl my father thinks I am.' I had been living by my self for almost nine years. Well actually I had become a lot closer with Davis since before. I got up feeling that sleep wont come for the rest of the night.  
I then went over to check up on Davis. I had made a promise. A youkai's vow actually. That nothing would ever harm him again. Ever since that day.that evil day.  
  
Flashback. Katie had turned her back and didn't see the guy with the gun behind her. But Davis had. "Katie!!!!!! Move!!!!!" he screamed. He ran out from behind the boulder and pushed Katie out of the way. The man with the gun pulled the trigger. The bullet roared as it came flying at the back of Katie's head. With one final move Davis jumped and pushed Katie out of the way but ended up taking the bullet through the heart. His body fell with a thud as it hit the floor. Katie on the other hand was just trying to stand up. She waited for Davis to move. He never did.  
  
End of Flash back  
  
I could feel the tears starting again. I bit down on my lip to stop myself. 'the daughter of the Lord Sesshomaru Great Demon of the western land, Does not feel any emotion except anger. ... And it's anger I'll stay with' 


	6. The joke

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Katie's mine  
  
Katie walked into Davis's room and after countless minutes of pushing and shaking him, she decided on a different tactic. Katie looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a spaghetti strap tank top with some baggy boxers.  
She slid the straps off her shoulders and tousled her hair. Then she slid under the sheets. Davis never slept in a shirt so it was easy to think that anything had happened. Feeling herself about to burst out laughing she bit her lower lip and squeezed her fist closed careful of her claws. She watched as Davis started to stir in his sleep. 'Oooh Katie this is going to be good just don't mess up'. She looked down at Davis and got ready..........  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Davis was sleeping on his bed. He then stirred cause he felt a warm breathe on his face. He opened his eyes and cause he was still sleepy his eyes couldn't see straight. He looked and saw something white laying next to him. 'What the hell was that'? . I opened my eyes all the way and saw Katie in my bed. 'no big deal right she's my best friend' WRONG!!! 'Oh crap is she naked!!!!!!!!!' She smiled sleepily down at me. I noticed that her was messed up as if she had been getting a little something last night. 'Wait a sec. Why is she in my Bed!!'  
Katie eyes looked a bit tired. "Hmmmm morning Davis had fun last night cause I know I did." She told me. I was horrified. Katie's hot and all but to screw the girl and not remember was horrific!!!!! I screamed and threw myself off the bed. Then I turned around to look at Katie. She had started laughing and she was laughing so hard that tears had started rolling down her cheeks. She grabbed her stomach and started laughing even harder. She rolled over and fell off the bed. She stopped laughing. "Owwwwwwwww". She cried "my head.ha ..ha.ha ha ha ha". S he started laughing again. Now I was getting pissed. "KATIE YOUR SUCH A HOE" I screamed at her. I got up and went to the bathroom. I made sure the door was locked. 'stupid hoe. Got no fucking idea what she does to me' Davis member had got thin hard when he had saw Katie in his bed. Now it was throbbing inside his pants. 'Shit son. I am not jerking off. I told myself.' I washed my hands and went downstairs to my room. 'Good she left' I put some clothes and went downstairs. I was going down the stairs when I noticed Katie starring out the window. She was looking upset. I knew Katie had promised that she would never go back to how she was before but I couldn't help but feel a bit afraid. 


	7. Bring forth the older Katie

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but Katie is mine.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Aw man I'm going to be late again." Screamed a  
  
Frustrated Kagome. Running down the steps two at a time,  
  
Kagome flew past her mother and ran out the door shooting  
  
a look of fury at the well.  
  
'Dam you Inuyasha! You had to make me late again.'  
  
She cursed a couple of times at a certain dog boy on the  
  
other side of the well. Seeing the school in front of her, she  
  
started to slow down.  
  
'Made it just in time.' She thought as the bell rang while  
  
she slid into her seat. Mrs. Tofu walked into the room and  
  
gave her students a huge smile like she always did every  
  
morning.  
  
"Good morning class today we have a new student in  
  
our class today." She announced happily. Normally nobody  
  
cared about that and today was no different.  
  
"Her name is Katie and I hope you guys will let her feel  
  
right at home." Her voice droned on into space "She comes  
  
from a country over seas called New York in the U.S. so it's  
  
a long way from home."  
  
That really got my attention as it did everyone else. All  
  
talking under the desk stopped and everyone looked up to  
  
see whom this girl was. 'Who would actually move all the  
  
way from New York to our small little Tokyo, Japan.' When I  
  
caught a glance of the girl after she walked in, I swear my  
  
mouth hit the floor. Yeah she was drop dead gorgeous but I  
  
was looking at her hair. It was a pure white color just like  
  
Inuyasha but straight like Sesshomaru's. I was so surprised  
  
that I actually trying to see if she had the same gold/amber  
  
eyes like them too. But Katie was starring down at the  
  
ground so I couldn't see her eyes.  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs. Tofu's sharp voice pierced my thoughts  
  
as I snapped back to reality.  
  
"Since you seem to dreaming away maybe you should  
  
wake up and show Katie around the school and after that  
  
you can show her the city." Mrs Tofu's voice droned on off  
  
into the background as I drifted back into my own thoughts.  
  
'This should be able to give me a chance to find out  
  
everything  
  
about her Demon or not........but it's a good chance that she  
  
might not be seeing my miko powers don't sense anything  
  
on her.'  
  
I looked up as Katie slid into the empty desk besides  
  
me. I gave her a welcoming smile and she replied with a shy  
  
one.  
  
Class went on and I found myself looking at Katie every  
  
once in a while. I took one last look at her before the last bell  
  
rang and I swear I must have lost my mind. I was watching  
  
the silver bracelet on her hand when I swear I saw  
  
something move on her waist. My head snapped down to  
  
look at it but it was just a fuzzy white belt that must have  
  
come with her uniform.  
  
'Wait a sec. Since when does the school uniform come  
  
with fuzzy white belts?'  
  
Katie and I stated to pack up our stuff and she looked  
  
straight at me for the first time that whole day. Her eyes were  
  
a beautiful emerald green that sparkled when she smiled.  
  
"Are you ready to go now, Kagome?" she asked  
  
politely. "But if you have other plans for today I could always  
  
come back at some other time or I could have someone else  
  
escort me".  
  
'Inuyasha can wait this girl is way to good an  
  
opportunity to let me have some fun in MODERN DAY  
  
Japan' I thought  
  
"Oh of course not. I don't feel like seeing any of my  
  
other friends right now so I'll be happy to show you around.  
  
Katie looked so happy when I said this but her smile  
  
soon did a 180. "Oh no, I forgot that I was supposed to meet  
  
my best friend Davis after school today!!!" She turned to look  
  
at me.  
  
"Do you mind if we could go meet him and tour the town  
  
together?"  
  
My good nature was getting the best of me. "Sure the  
  
more the merrier." 


	8. Kagome meets Davis

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but Katie is mine  
  
Through the well  
  
Kagome and Katie walked through the streets of Japan making  
  
light on a small conversation.  
  
"So, Katie tell me... what the hell made you move from the city  
  
of lights New York to this small as hell Japan!!!!" (A/n okay that was a  
  
bit occ but just go with it)  
  
"Um......... how the hell do I explain this to you......... okay long  
  
story short. I first lived here till I was five then I moved to the U.S. but  
  
I moved back here again when I was 11."  
  
"I confused but I'll take your word for it". The two giggled  
  
'Katie's really cool. I wonder if I should really ruin it by asking her if  
  
she's a demon. Oh well here goes. I hope she doesn't think I crazy.'  
  
"Hey Katie do you mind if I ask you why you hair is white. Is  
  
that a dye from lack of sleep or is that just some kind of freaky  
  
American trend?"  
  
Katie threw back her head in a hearty laugh.  
  
"Nope, no trend, no lack of sleep. I'm all natural since I'm a  
  
bitch." She gave Kagome a kooky grin and turned away. Kagome felt a  
  
shiver run up her spine.  
  
'Please don't tell me she had fangs'  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to talk to Katie but was cut off by the shrill  
  
shriek of excitement from a little girl. Looking around Kagome found  
  
out that it was Katie.  
  
"Daveyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!" she shrieked  
  
Kagome watched dumbfounded as the teenager turned five year old  
  
ran into the open arms of a tall hazel-eyed guy. Katie buried her head  
  
inside of his shirt and giggled hysterically. She then ran behind him,  
  
threw her hands around him and laid her head on her shoulder so her  
  
hair brushed his neck.  
  
"Come here Kagome! I want you to meet Davis. He's my best  
  
friend, my boyfriend and my kobito. (A/n: Kobito= lover) .He also  
  
moved from the big U.S. of a with me at all times."  
  
Davis smiled as he shook Kagome's hand but he looked a bit  
  
irritated.  
  
"Alright, before this retard poisons your mind with anymore lies,  
  
lets get this straight. Me and Katie are best friends ONLY! We tried the  
  
whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing but it didn't work out quite the  
  
way we planned cause now we have matured a lot more........ wait let  
  
me rephrase that. I've matured a lot, she's just as crazy as ever."  
  
"Heyyy!!!!"  
  
Davis and Kagome laughed  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'I wonder how many more times Davis is gonna crack on Katie  
  
for the rest of the day. I've laughed so hard my eyes are red from  
  
crying.'  
  
I watched as Katie and Davis turned the corner in front of me  
  
and got a bit noisy.  
  
"Wait a sec, if the two of you are Japanese, why do you have  
  
American names?" I questioned  
  
Davis answered. "Actually we do have Japanese names it's just  
  
that we like our U.S. names better since we've used it more but if you  
  
wanna call us by our real names that's alright. My names Daisuke  
  
Motomiya and sh-".  
  
"Fang"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm Fang. It's a nickname I picked up. Aside from my parents  
  
Davis is the only one who knows my real name. Don't take it  
  
personally. It's a really stupid superstition that I belive in. 'If an enemy  
  
knows your real name they can easily take control of you. Stupid  
  
right?"  
  
"I think you've been hanging around Dean to much."  
  
Don't hate. You're just jealous cause you ain't getting none.!!"  
  
"You back off you dam whore!!"  
  
"Hey!~ that's wrong and no I don't feel its stupid. Now I think  
  
that I should have given myself a nickname."  
  
"You know what? I feel that I can trust you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
'what are they getting at? Thank god were sitting on the shrine's  
  
steps so if anything happens I could just run home.'  
  
"Kagome, I know what you've been trying to figure out since this  
  
morning. And yes I'm an inuyoukai. But don't worry I'm good girl!" her  
  
belt unwrapped itself from around her waist and wagged itself back  
  
and forth as if it was happy.'wait that is a tail!!'  
  
"For now."  
  
"Shut up Davis I'm on a roll."  
  
"Aha! I knew it1 but I thought demons only lived in feudal  
  
era...."  
  
Katie and Davis looked at one another. A weird smile spread  
  
over their lips. Katie looked at the floor and Davis looked at the sky.  
  
The both of them acting as if anything else was more interesting then  
  
Kagome's question.  
  
"Hellooooooo?"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haha haha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
ha haha." Katie and Davis burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
"Wha? What's so funny?" I asked  
  
"Your kidding right?" Davis stuttered in between gasps "Do you  
  
have any Idea how many demons we've come across in our short  
  
lifetime?"  
  
"Wow! Your slow!'  
  
'Maybe I should bring them to the feudal era with me. I could let  
  
them meet Inuyasha. He'll be sure to put them in their place! Plus they  
  
could help us on our ques.'  
  
"Ok, so maybe I didn't know but I was wondering if you would  
  
like to go to the feudal with me?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Long story short. I guess you could say I've got a time traveling  
  
machine."  
  
The two of them looked at each other and Davis looked a bit  
  
worried while Katie looked a bit excited.  
  
"Time traveling...."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Okay!" they said in unison.  
  
Kagome led the two up the shrine's steps and into the well  
  
house.  
  
"Ready? Let's go!"  
  
they jumped into the well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- whoa boy I wonder how Inuyasha'a gonna react to the new demon in  
  
town. Especially one that looks like Sesshomaru? That's not much of a  
  
good thought now is it? Reviews wanted very much! 


	9. sorry

Azoog – hey there. Whats up yall I know your all pretty ticked off at me for not updating for so long well here the thing I moved my stories to a new account its now BlackMercy and DemonicMistress.

In case you wondering about the weird name its because I have a joint account with a old friend of mine.

Anyhow it just so happened that our characters are cousins so we have put them to gether in to one story which I think you will all enjoy. Please keep on reading my writings getting better and now the story lines a whole lot clearer. So I'm begging you from the bottom of my heart along with my three new muses (Sesshomaru, Davis and Naruto) please continue to read.

Thanks


End file.
